The Core Histology facility for this Program will provide the technical and pathological expertise for all tissue preparation for the 5 projects. These projects are heavily dependent on experimental animals with pathological endpoints. High quality preparation is necessary for quantitative studies, as well as for studies requiring identification of structures located deep within tissues. With the Histology Core in place, equipment and supply duplication will be minimized, and economies of scale will be realized. Quality control will also benefit from a central dedicated facility.